


Make Me (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader knows exactly how to push Steve's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first request I EVER received on my blog! The anon asked for either a Steve fic or a Bucky fic using the line “Exactly how long are you going to do that for?” and I wanted to re-write it! There's also a version for Bucky that has a different plot and I think I might re-write that one as well. I did it because my blog recently turned one year old and I loved this request soooo much. It's short but I still love how it turned out :-)

Pop.

Pop.

Pop.

You were closer to that of a popcorn machine than an actual human being, Steve was convinced of that. You wouldn’t stop, whether you were physically incapable or you simply refused, he wasn’t sure, but he was sure of this; it was driving him insane.

Pop.

Steve sighed, looking up at you from his book from under his lashes. You were across from him on an armchair, your legs pulled up onto the seat and tucked neatly to the side as you scrolled on your phone. Any other time he would think it was cute, but every time you pressed your lips together and made that fucking popping noise, his attraction to you turned into only aggravation.

Pop.

“Y/N, please,” Steve said carefully, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He was normally so patient with you, finding some aspect of your habits adorable, but not now. He was inches from tossing his book at your head. He just wanted to finish the book, but he couldn’t, because you had decided to be more you than usual.

Pop.

“Y/N,” he repeated your name. His eyes were glued to you, knowing that he couldn’t start reading again until you’d stopped. Clearly, that was not going to happen.

You and Steve were close, so it wasn’t like he felt rude being annoyed with you. The rest of the team liked to joke about your relationship, bestowing you the nickname of “America’s Sweetheart.” You didn’t mind, finding the whole thing both adorable and hilarious, but Steve took a lot of it to heart. They all knew of his feelings for you, and made it painfully clear to you through their teasing, which you had caught onto almost immediately. You knew how Steve felt, but wanted to wait for him to gather his courage and tell you. As far as he knew, you were completely clueless to his little crush.

Pop.

He would confess when he was ready, when you weren’t busy being literal superheroes. It was hard to figure out when the time was right, especially since he’d only ever really been romantically involved with one woman. He was still new to all of it, and everyone knew it, including you. Tony had tried to help him, to teach him that it’s perfectly normal and that he should just fuckin’ tell you.

Pop.

Steve always wondered if you ever noticed the way he stared at you a little too long, or the way he would cease to remember how to walk straight when he saw you. He was always trying to find subtle ways to express his feelings, maybe sitting closer to you on the couch and resting his hand as close to yours as possible, or maybe the adorable, motivational sticky notes he left on your door every morning. You returned the gestures often, holding his hand when it brushed against yours or writing your own little notes for him to find later in the day, but he still couldn’t bring himself to reveal his feelings.

Pop.

Pop.

“I swear to God,” Steve muttered under his breath. At this point he had set his book aside entirely, too distracted to continue reading.

“What?” you asked innocently.

“Exactly how long are you going to do that for?” Steve counter-questioned.

“Do what? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you replied, a smile beginning to grow on your lips. You refused to meet his gaze, your eyes glued to the screen of your phone.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Steve said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

“Art work, maybe,” you said, finally looking up and shooting him your best sarcastic smile. Steve scoffed and fell back against the couch, his head leaning on the cushion so he could look up at the ceiling in exasperation. He was shaking his head, unable to help the smirk that tugged at his face.

A few minutes passed and you were silent, still scrolling on your phone. Steve seized the opportunity and started reading again. Maybe now he could figure out what happens to Bella and Edward’s relationship.

Pop.

That was it. The final remaining shred of Steve’s sanity fell away, all self control thrown to the wind. He all but tossed his book to the side and flung himself up from the couch, striding across the room to your chair and stopping inches from your face. You were smiling smugly, your eyes locked with his.

“Do it one more time,” Steve seethed through his teeth, “I dare you, Y/N.”

Pop.

His lips connected with yours roughly, his hands gripping your shoulders as he kissed you with everything he had in him. Your lips moved against his eagerly, the feeling of finally kissing him sending your heart soaring, even if you had to piss him off to get him to do it. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer than before and deepening the kiss. His hands left your shoulders to encircle your waist, pulling you up into a kneeling position.

Steve was the first to break the kiss, his chest rising and falling in sync with yours. His eyes were softer now, but still held a certain fire behind them as one of your hands tangled in his blonde hair.

“You knew I would do that, didn’t you?” Steve asked.

“I mean, I was hoping. That, or I thought you’d punch me,” you replied with a smile.

“Sam thought you would just leave,” Natasha said as she entered the room, “Oh, and Y/N, you owe me 20 bucks.”


End file.
